Dos de Copas
by WitchWhite
Summary: Ante la tristeza de ser rechazada por Pegaso y su constante distracción, Marin invita a Shaina a una interesante lectura de tarot donde descubrirá su futuro. (ONE SHOT)


_**Esta vez escribí sobre esta pareja, sé que no es canon, sé que no tienen nada que ver, es más no sé porque escribí sobre ellos, debió ser por la cantidad de fanfics, fanarts que los emparejan, y yo ni sé porque. Si alguien sabe por qué los emparejan, me dicen. Pero son lindos. Trate de ser lo más IC posible a los personajes. Y no cabe duda que Kurumada sabía lo que escribía al apegarse a las características generales de los signos. Porque lo notarán con las características de escorpio. Al final viene el significado de algunos detalles mencionados en el fic.**_

 _ **Sí, le sé al tarot, a la magia. Así que tome conocimientos personajes para escribir este hermoso fic que espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Basado en personajes de su autor respectivo, el fic y detalles fuera del fandom míos.**_

 _ **-0-**_

 **Dos de copas**

Shaina no creía en cosas esotéricas. Sí bien tenía conocimientos básicos de astronomía y entendía perfecto cómo funcionaba la astrología en las personas. La lectura de cartas, runas y quiromancia no estaba entre su credibilidad. Sin embargo, por curiosidad y consejo de Marin fue con un druida.

Hace meses que estaba inquieta, no dejaba de pensar en el caballero de Pegaso y estaba harta porque no podía ya ni amarlo ni matarlo. Debido a eso no dormía, comía poco y estaba distraída en los entrenamientos. De mal humor todo el tiempo y fastidiada consigo misma.

Su colega del águila, le comentó que vivía una famosa druida en Rodorio y tenía una tienda esotérica, donde Shaka acostumbraba comprar inciensos y cosillas de ese tipo. Esta sabia anciana tenía el conocimiento de la Diosa. Acertada y confiable. Ella podía aclarar las dudas de su corazón y su destino.

La famosa tienda estaba en un callejón sin salida a la salida de Rodorio. La fachada era gris, una cortina azul cubría la puerta y en la parte superior se dibujaba una pirámide con un ojo en el centro. La divinidad, susurró ella.

Sabía poco o casi nada de los druidas, sólo que eran gente muy sabia y poderosa. Sus dioses eran nobles y siempre ayudaban a los humanos.

Al entrar, vio estanterías llenas de amuletos, velas, cuarzos, joyería y los símbolos lunares, solares. Pequeñas estatuas de deidades egipcias, hindúes, griegas, nórdicas y celtas. Olía a la casa de Shaka. Una hermosa gata blanca la recibió con un maullido, la amazona se agachó a acariciar su suave cabeza.

― Hola, hermosa… ¿estás sola? ¿Están tus dueños?

― Soy su compañera― escuchó la voz de una mujer mayor que provenía detrás de una cortina.

Estaba cubierta con capa negra y vestía una túnica blanca. Sus cabellos blancos caían como nieve, llevaba una hermosa tiara dorada y pendientes en forma de hojas. Un medallón de dragón grande que llegaba hasta su estómago. Era pequeña, con una mirada azul celeste que le dio una paz extraña.

― Buenos días― saludó la amazona.

La anciana hizo reverencia y se acercó a la muchacha. La gatita comenzó a restregarse en las piernas de su dueña.

― ¿En qué puedo servirle?― la anciana caminó tras un mostrador donde se encontraba la joyería, anillos, pulseras y collares representativos de símbolos celtas y bellos dijes.

Shaina se acercó, estaba nerviosa y dudó en decir el verdadero motivo, así que trató de hacer tiempo para decidirse. Señaló un anillo de cuarzo rosa y preguntó su precio. La anciana sacó la joya y explicó sus propiedades. Después preguntó por un collares, aretes y finalmente…

― ¿Qué precio tiene la lectura de tarot?

La anciana sonrió noblemente.

― Te costó mucho decidirte… para la gente del Santuario no tiene costo alguno. Sirven a los dioses y eso ya es el precio. Acompáñame.

Shaina caminó tras la anciana a un rincón de la tienda donde tras de una cortina lila tenía una mesa con un mantel bordado con pentagramas y dos bancos de madera.

― ¿Puedo pedirte que te quites la máscara? Leer las cartas no sólo se trata de tirar la baraja, se trata de tu energía, de tus manos y la pureza de los ojos que nunca mentira.

La amazona obedeció. La druida observó la belleza de su rostro y la mirada triste. Después sacó las cartas y antes de entregarlas a Shaina para que las barajeara, dijo palabras en celta y una pequeña luz brilló alrededor de ellas.

Conforme tiraba las cartas la anciana hablaba de su pasado. Su lugar de nacimiento, los padres, la familia y el destino de servir a la diosa Athena. La anciana sonrió.

― Te riegue Aries en el Sol, Leo en luna y tu ascendente es virgo. Llevas fuego en dos signos, aterrizado con tierra, nada mal para una amazona.

Continuó con la lectura a lo que Shaina asentía de forma sorprendente. Esta mujer conoció en menos de diez minutos su pasado y su presente. Al momento de llegar la parte romántica sus manos temblaron, tenía miedo de conocer o reafirmar lo que ya sabía.

― Un hombre sagitario anida en tu corazón… ya veo― habló la anciana con una voz apacible― olvida a este hombre. Él no está interesado y su destino es otro.

― Lo sé― suspiró la amazona, aferró sus manos a sus piernas.

La anciana siguió dejando cartas en la mesa. Shaina aguantó las lágrimas.

― Veo aquí que en tu vida hay un hombre de agua… no sé si sea un cáncer, piscis o escorpio.

― Estoy en el Santuario, tengo a los caballeros de las constelaciones cerca, será por eso― después río divertida.

― No mi niña. Este hombre de agua está relacionado de otra forma contigo― puso dos cartas más y sonrió― es un escorpio. Este hombre va a cambiarte la vida. Tiene un temperamento alegre y social. Es un hombre inteligente y ardiente. Cómo cuando pones a hervir el agua sobre fuego. Puedo verlo, tiene una hermosa energía, brilla como el oro.

Shaina levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos. A su mente llegó Milo de Escorpio. ¿Cómo? Ha hablado con él lo mismo que habla con las piedras. Nunca han coincidido en nada y lo ha visto a lo mucho diez veces en el tiempo que lleva en el Santuario. ¿Cómo podría el cambiar su vida?

― A pesar de que una mujer Aries y un hombre Escorpio no pueden ser compatibles, entre ustedes existen los ascendentes que los unen. Tu luna en Leo le proporcionará la pasión que necesita y tu ascenderte Virgo le dará la estabilidad.

― Dígame más de ese hombre. ¿Cómo es que cambiará mi vida?

― A tu mente llegó su imagen, ¿cierto?― la anciana dejo las cartas y le pidió su mano derecha― él te ha observado en silencio. Sabe poco o mucho sobre ti. Sus ojos llevan tu cuerpo. Te aseguro niña, que este hombre se ha enamorado de ti desde que te vio. Sin embargo, no se ha atrevido a hablar por motivos personales.

― ¿Cree que un día se acerque?

― Sí, pero lo hará despacio, propio de los hombres escorpio. Son reservados en sus sentimientos, guardan esa parte como tesoro. Es un poco misterioso. Lo que le atrajo de ti es el enigma a tu alrededor. Tu carácter y la curiosidad de conocer tu rostro. Vives en su cabeza.

La amazona de Offiuco se ruborizo. ¿Cómo era posible que ella provocara curiosidad en un caballero dorado y más en Milo de Escorpio? Quería saber más sobre él. Así que la anciana, tomó las runas y las leyó con paciencia. Las manos de la peliverde temblaban. Su corazón se agitó y los sentimientos por Seiya desaparecieron.

― Su personalidad es polémica y complicada. Es valiente y determinado, además de poseer una resistencia brutal. Debe ser uno de los caballeros de oro, ¿cierto?― Shaina asintió ruborizada― Aunque el muchacho tiene su lado malicioso, puede llegar a ser cruel algunas veces. Odia que la gente sea débil, se exige así mismo no serlo. Reserva sus emociones y es desconfiado, demasiado. Tiene gran amistad con tres personas nada más. ― Shaina no podía creerlo, aunque conocía poco a Milo lo estaba describiendo a la perfección como si la anciana lo conociera de años― No es temeroso, se recupera pronto de sus crisis, es valiente. Gusta del combate, no sólo de las peleas físicas, si no de las emocionales, porque reconoce que esto lo hace mejor. Si aprende a controlar sus emociones y su temperamento, sabe que podrá ser mejor. Es en definitiva un hombre atractivo y cariñoso. A pesar de la mala reputación que le han creado de tener muchas parejas, todo lo contrario. Es un hombre fiel, honesto y digno de confianza. Cuando ama lo hace para siempre.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas una vez la mujer terminó de describir a Milo. La druida le dio un pañuelo y la abrazó.

― ¿Por qué se ha fijado en mí? Él puede tener otro tipo de mujer. Me ha descrito usted un hermoso hombre que yo jamás he conocido.

― Los caballeros del Santuario tienen que mantener una imagen de rudeza y superioridad. Sólo pocos conocen su lado más humano. Este hombre es un regalo a tu vida. Acéptalo cuando aparezca. No tengas miedo de lo que lo que el Universo te ha dado. Lo mereces y él también.

― Ese hombre al que ha descrito es Milo de Escorpio, ¿lo conoce?

― Conozco a todos los que habitan en el Santuario. Estoy aquí por orden de mi Señor Dagda*. Debo vigilar que las cosas en este sitio no salgan más allá. Es decir, que no salgan de su propio territorio.

― Entonces, ¿usted ha hablado con él?

― No. Sólo los conozco porque es mi deber. Aunque el caballero de Virgo frecuenta este espacio para abastecer su templo con inciensos, esencias y cosas que importó de la India.

― Tengo miedo― reconoció Shaina limpiando sus lágrimas― soy muy joven y él… es mayor que yo. ¿No entiendo?

Atendiendo los sentimientos de la joven, revolvió de nuevo las cartas y sacó una que deposito en la mano izquierda la amazona.

― Esta carta indica el momento que se conocerán.

*La carta de dos de copas en su mano la hizo sentir feliz.

― No lo busques, espéralo. En tres meses sabrás de él de la forma menos esperada. Cuando suceda, no te asustes o él saldrá huyendo por creer que hizo las cosas mal.

La joven amazona regresó la carta a la mujer. Esta le pidió esperar un momento y salió. Shaina observó a detalle la pequeña sala de lectura de cartas. En una canasta de madera había huesos y caracoles. Observó los espejos octagonales en la pared y una hermosa planta ornamentaría tras ella. La anciana entró con un cuarzo rosa en una cadena.

― Esto ayudará a equilibrar tu corazón. Los sentimientos que tenías por el hombre sagitario desaparecerán… dando espacio para el momento que aparezca este nuevo hombre a tu vida. Niña, se feliz, sonríe. Cuando él vea tus ojos va a caer rendido a tus pies…

― ¿Esto es mi destino?

― No, esto es lo que mereces. Amor.

De camino al Santuario. La amazona apretaba con su mano derecha el cuarzo rosa. En su cabeza estaba Milo de Escorpio, sintió curiosidad por conocerlo o saber más de él, pero debía esperar. Decidió mantenerse al margen de todo acontecimiento.

Una vez estuvo con su compañera de águila, le contó el sucedido. Marin estaba asombrada.

― El día que fui, jamás me dijo nada así. Sólo me dijo que me casaría con un hombre Leo.

― Es porque tú no tienes tanta tristeza como yo. Tú siempre estabas abierta a todo. Te aprecian más que a mí en el Santuario y era obvio que Aioria siendo tan noble se enamorara de ti. Son parecidos.

Marin abrazó a Shaina. La oyó llorar bajito. No comprendía que tanto dolor llevaba pero un abrazo siempre consolaba.

― Ya no llores… mejor ponte más guapa. Prepárate para cuando sea ese día.

― ¿Por qué Milo se fijaría en mí?― preguntó la amazona peliverde.

― No sé. Piensa, quizá porque… así tenía que ser. No entiendo bien que sucederá, pero deja de preguntar y siente que es lo más bonito.

Durante los siguientes tres meses. Shaina retomó su rutina, vigilancias y entrenamientos. Además de relajarse leyendo un poco o mirando las estrellas. En una noche de descanso, decidió caminar por las calles de Rodorio. Había estado pensando en comprar unas nuevas botas y tal vez ropa interior. Observó el aparador de la zapatería sin decidirse cual elegir. Extrañamente el cuarzo rosa que le dio la anciana quemó su pecho y lo sacó. Brillaba intensamente. Lo observó un momento, se perdió en esa luz intensa, se veía en él una galaxia y los ojos de Milo.

― Hola― oyó una voz varonil tras ella.

Se giró para encontrarse con los reales ojos de Milo de Escorpio. Llevaba una chamarra negra sobre su playera roja y jeans. Sonreía tiernamente. No supo que hacer. Recordó las palabras de la anciana. No debía salir corriendo pero tampoco sabía que decir.

― ¿Estás de compras?― preguntó él.

― Síquierocomprarunasbotas― dijo atropelladamente, se sintió estúpida. Quería desaparecer. Iba arruinarlo todo. Como siempre.

Sin embargo, toda vez de asustar a Milo con su torpeza, él río. Su risa era hermosa, como una melodía, no quería dejar de escucharla.

― ¿Puedo acompañarte?

La petición del caballero la desconcertó. ¿Tan rápido iba esto? Asintió levemente. El cuarzo dejo de brillar y calentar. Lo guardó despacio en su pecho. Agradeció llevar la máscara, así no vería su verdadera expresión o lo sonrojado de sus mejillas. Por primera vez pudo entender su verdadera función. No cualquier hombre es digno de conocer las emociones y sentimientos de una mujer.

Entraron a la zapatería. Shaina se probó seis pares hasta que finalmente se quedó con el séptimo. Milo le ayudó a elegir haciendo pequeñas bromas. Al salir, él invitó un café. A pesar de que la ola de shock desapareció, continuó asustada. Aceptó. Anduvo con él tres calles adelante hasta llegar a la plaza donde la gente caminaba. Ella lo escuchaba atentamente, hablaba sobre el entrenamiento y anécdotas con sus compañeros. Unos niños jugaban persiguiendo palomas, algunas parejas en las bancas y ancianos conversando en las terrazas de los cafés. Una vez instalados en la cafetería. Milo ordenó un frappe y Shaina también.

― Hace un bonito día. Gracias por aceptar, Shaina― aseguró el escorpio― es bueno disfrutar estos días en compañía de alguien. A veces Camus o Shura me acompañan. Aunque no es lo mismo a tener la compañía de una chica.

― Gracias por invitarme. Siempre es bueno salir con un caballero.

― ¿Podemos repetir esto otro día o días?― preguntó Milo una vez llegaron los cafés.

Shaina miró sus ojos, eran los mismos que observó dentro del cuarzo. Sonrió, era una pena que no pudiera esta vez ver su sonrisa. Aceptó con en un tonó de voz feliz que hizo sonreír a Milo.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Bien, espero que les gustara.**_

 _ ***Dagda: Dios principal de los Celtas**_

 _ ***2 de copas: Dentro del tarot son arcanos menores. Esta dentro de los arcanos de copas. Representa amor, armonía, amistad. Relación estrecha con la alma gemela. Carta que representa amor y negocios. Positivo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, la obviedad con respeto.**_


End file.
